Vive la France
by Prydferth
Summary: "Let us sleep, I will keep you safe" Gavroche whispered to her. She lay down, and he pulled a blanket over them, both falling asleep soon. Her shaking breaths and quiet sobs woke him in the middle of the night. He pulled her closer to him and she sobbed into his chest, he kissed her head and watched her. Waiting for her to fall asleep again, safe in his arms. Gavroche/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Florence Amore, they are the creations of Victor Hugo. I have altered the ages of some characters for the use of this short story, which will become apparent in the story. A Sequel may or may not occur. Please enjoy the story, and if possible, leave feedback. Now, let the story begin.

Enjolras entered Cafe l'ABC with a grin of achievement on his usually stony face. He had just returned from a succesful day of rallying, and had gained a new member for the Les Amis. Although only one was obtained, one was better then none. The rest of the Les Amis waited patienly upstairs for their leader to return, hopefully with good news. The creak of the stairs notified them of his presence, and each head turned to await their passionate leader.

"My friends, I have gained us a new member, and stirred the thoughts of the public once more. My mistress Patria would be proud" he grinned at the group.

A few cheers could be heard as they raised their wine glasses in celebration, the winecask Grantaire being the first to speak.

"Where is he then?" he asked

"_She_ will be here soon, she said she needed to secure her sleeping arrangements first"

"She!?" exclaimed the young Gavroche, at sixteen he was younger than the others by years, but a very passionate ally. "How's a _girl_ meant to aid us in our revolution? when she'll barely be able to look after herself?"

"Eponine aids us, she is a girl, is she not?" Enjolras was not happy at this outburst against his descision, he was the leader, and he will not be doubted.

"Ye', but 'ponine is different"

"How so?"

"She's a girl, but one 'ardened by the streets. This...harlot you will have got us will be of 'igh society. Don't like 'er already"

"Well, that's a shame" the new voice entered the room, and with it came the new member.

Her voice was light and breathy, which contrasted greatly with the appearance of the girl. She finished ascending the stairs, and stood infront of the crowd of men, beside Enjolras. Her white blonde hair was dirty and hung in clumps to her waist, blending with the paleness of her skin and the dirty white lace edgings of her dress. It was a deep purple velvet dress, broken and worn by time and life on the streets, the corset hugged her tightly, a few of the wirings on view.

Gavroche looked at the girl, scrutinizing her, trying to decipher who she was. She seemed to live on the streets, but if this was true, how had he not noticed her before? Surely he would have noticed such a beautiful girl. He quickly scolded himself for thinking her beautiful, she was not one of them.

"My name is Florence Amore, but 'round these parts I go by Flora. I can assure you I am not of high society, my, I'm sure a girl of high society would not reside in the darkest parts of Paris such as myself" she looked at the boy before her, his blonde hair plastered around his face by weeks of grime. He suddenly felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Gavroche. And where are these darkest parts? haven't seen you on my patch before"

"The docks, Im sure you are aware of that area?" she told him, her voice holding no emotion.

"Prostitute? great, just what we needed" he sighed angrily, then sat down with the others, refusing to look at her any longer.

"Her profession is of no concern of your Gavroche, now please, let us move onto business. LaMarque is ill, our time is soon"

At their annual weekly meeting, a month after her first arrival, Florence was late. She was never late. This worried Grantaire and Joly, who had adopted brotherly roles for the young girl. Over the past few weeks they had come to be protective of the girl. This rebellion, this war of theirs would cause the death of many, and they knew it. But neither of them could fathom the thought of a young girl dying on their account, because of their beliefs. They wanted her to leave and never return, for her own safety. But she was determined to stay, to overthrow the power that had forced her into such a terrible life. The only belief and love she held in her heart was for Patria.

"Where's the girl?" asked Gavroche, not being able to find the glimpse of blonde hair in the room, the underlying tones of flowers that was her scent. Flowers caked in earth and rain.

"She will be here soon i'm sure, now, we must begin" Enjolras answered him, ever the focused leader.

Their discussions went on for hours before Florence turned up, she arrived franticly, the stains of tears ran down her cheeks. Her lips were raw, and slightly parted as she breathed, a deep cut graced her plump lower lip. Her pale arms were cradled around her frail form, the old cloak she wore was lost, and she was cold. Deep blue bruises could be seen around her wrists, finger marks bruising her upper arms and throat, her legs littered in markind of the same colour.

"You are late, where have you been?" Enjolras didn't even look up from the map he was perched over.

"I-Im sorry monsieur, it won't happen again. I ran into some trouble s'all" she looked down as she spoke, refusing to meet the eyes of the three who studied her.

"Flora, what happened?" Gavroche heard Grantaire whisper to her.

"I couldn't run, I-I tried, but he was so strong" she sobbd into her hands, her pale form shaking. She was a prostitute by trade, but never had she been forced into such a trecherous act, she was usually just made to undress before the men, her young body was enough for them. Gavroche felt a pang of despair in his heart as he saw her cry. But soon reminded himself that she was just some useless girl.

"Who was he? Did he hurt you?" Joly was angered by the news that his ersatz sister had been deflowered by some old pervert.

"I-I don't know, he was old, and fat. His hands...they were everywhere. I can barely walk, im black and blue. It hurts so much brother" she sat up now, her eyes lifeless as they stared at her hands. Her eyes once held so much passion and fire, were now merely dull grey orbs.

"Please, I'm medical student, let me inspect you, I must be sure that you only harbour bruising" Joly placed an arms around the girl and lifted her, carrying her into the other room.

Gavroche heard the door creak shut, a small gap between the door and the frame. He followed silently, hoping that she was alright. He knew they would not tell him what happened, he was merely a careless lech in their opinion. He looked through the crack, seeing her stood in the middle of the room. Joly had Grantaire prepare a bucket of warm water and fetch some cloths.

"Would you show me where he touched you?" Joly asked quietly.

She unclasped the back of her dress, allowing it to pool around her feet. Her pale body stood bare before them, the fragile bones evident under her transluscent skin. The bruising extended further than Gavroche first thought, her small breast had bite marks upon them, the same marking littered her thighs, the bruises were darker in these areas. As Joly wiped her body with the wet washcloths, she'd inhale sharply as he passed across a few areas, gritting her teeth.

"I need you to sit down for me please Florence, I know this will be uncomfortable, but I must make sure there is no possibility of you being with child" He asked. She obliged, he spread her legs apart a bit, and examined her innocent flower. He found swelling, but the layer of unbroken skin still intact.

"You are not deflowered my dear Florence, you are hurt badly, and I suggest you rest for the next passing days"

"That bastard will die, be it by my hands or by my bullet" Grantaire sneered.

"Where were you my dearest Flower?" Joly coaxed the girl as he wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"I was searching the streets, I-I just wanted to return this" She reached for the pin that held her hair up, it was the badge of the revolution.

"He-he must've lost it on his way out, and I found it, wanted to return it. But, as I shouted his name, searching for him. A man approached, demanding I give him all I had, I refused, and he lost it, and I was pushed, I tried to fight him Joly, I-I swear I tried"

"Ssh, my pretty girl, I know you tried. But we must know what did he look like?"

"He-he was old, I thought he was, I've seen him before, on the streets begging with a woman and ill child. But, it was a hoax, his wig came off. I don't know his name. I-I'm sorry"

"Thenardier" Grantaire spoke up form the corner of the room.

"Who were you looking for?" Joly asked.

"Gavroche" she sighed.

Gavroche looked down at his jacket lapel, it was true, his pin was nowhere to be found. He couldn't tell what was worse, that she was attacked while searching for him, or that the attacker was his own father. He would never forgive his father for turning him out on the streets, but now his hatred boiled as he knew who he had forsaken.

"I-I can't go back to the docks, he'll come find me. I-I can't" she cried.

"Stay with us" Joly assured her.

"She cannot, imagine what the tennants would say as we escorted a young girl into our rooms?" Grantaire reasoned.

A few hours later she stood outside the Cafe, staring at the stars and contemplating where to go. The only place she could return to were the Docks, which were bound to bring her trouble. She heard footsteps approach her, before stopping beside her. She didn't turn to look.

"I belive you have something of mine?" Gavroche spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do. I kept it safe. I tried returning it, but I couldn't" She handed him the pin. He took off his coat, and placed it around her shoulders. She cocked her head at him.

"Something for me, something for you" he smiled "I heard you were having trouble deciding where to stay tonight. You're welcome to come with me"

"Thank you, but I don't want to burden you"

"It will be no trouble, I promise I will not hurt you Florence"

He led her to the elephant of the Bastilles where he resided, helping her climb up through the hole in its side. In the hollow center were a few dirty blankets and some melted candles. He sat down on the wad of material, motioning for her to join him. She sat down wearily, her exhaustion becoming apparent to her as her body began to relax.

"Let us sleep, I will keep you safe" Gavroche whispered to her. She lay down, and he pulled a blanket over them, both falling asleep soon. Her shaking breaths and quiet sobs woke him in the middle of the night. He pulled her closer to him and she sobbed into his chest, he kissed her head and watched her. Waiting for her to fall asleep again, safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavroche awoke before her, it was early morning and the summer sun began filtering through the cracks in the elephant. He could feel her still curled up to his side, she looked so helpless. Her fragile hand grasped at the lapel of his jacket, her head perched in the crook of his neck, her breathing gentle, but a look of despair upon her face. _She looks beautiful when she sleeps_, he thought. He ran his fingers idly through her hair, marvelling at the soft texture, until his hands would come across a clump of grime which he'd untangle gently as not to wake her. She sighed gently, snuggling in closer to his form, her leg draping over his. The blanket had been kicked off during the night, and as her leg stretched over him her dress bunched up, leaving her thigh exposed. Now, he could see the bruising for himself, a feeling of dread and sorrow engulfing him. He reached down slowly, hovering his dirty fingers over her pearlescent skin, afraid of tarneshing her further than his father had.

He sighed, bringing his hand back to brush the hair from his forehead and sighed. Who was this girl that came to him so quickly, made him question his own beliefs and way of life, making him realise the cruel realities that lay around the corner. He had previously blamed everything upon those blue blooded crooks, but now, now he knew that even the poor are able of such trecherous acts. He began to hum softly to himself, as not to be distracted by this girl who clung to the thread of his clothes and very existance, to not reminisce about her angelic voice, to not remember her sobbing form. She stirred lightly in his arms, her eyelashes fluttering lightly as she awoke. He made to move from her quickly, the last thing he needed was for her to be reminded of the acts of the previous night. He was not his fathers son. But as he tried to move, a hand was gently laced on his cheek, he looked down to see two large silver pools staring up at him, her lips were rosened by sleep and sobbing.

"Please, stay" she whispered, her eyes full of sadness.

"Always" he promised her, instantly realising how his always could end at the barricade.

Hours later he emerged from the Elephant, she had fallen back to sleep and he had swaddled her in blankets to keep her comfortable while he was gone. He knew that he'd promised to stay, but he needed Eponine, she would help. He walked the streets searching for her, coming across her as she stood in the rain on the corner of a street. He recalled passing Marius as he tried wooing a young blonde girl, he really hope this had not effected Eponine. Her care for Marius had not gone unnoticed by the young street child.

"'ponine! I need your 'elp" he ran to her, her head turning to him slowly.

"Marius told me about her, Grantaire told him about father" she looked so emotionless and drained, her voice numb.

"Yes but, what if she thinks I'm-"

"Don't fall in love brother, it never ends well" she cut him off, before turning on her heel and leaving him in the rain.

He began walking back to where he left her in the Elephant, the rain falling heavily. He began kicking the puddles he walked through, ofcourse his sister would be to pessimistic after her loss of Marius. He saw a small purple ribbon on the cobble stone street, wet and damp, he picked it up before crushing it into his pocket and running back to the Elephant. Upon entering he saw she was in the same state he had left her in, although the bread he had left her had been nibbled slightly. He didn't know if that was from the girl or from the rats.

"Florence, wake up" he whispered, shaking her lightly.

"But i'm so warm" she sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched, Gavroche tossed the ribbon onto her lap.

"To tie up your 'air. Now come, we're almost late"

"Gavroche, a word please" Grantaire said as the two teenagers entered the meeting place. The meetings were now nightly, given the hurry for the revolution at the death of LaMarque.

"what about?" he asked, as both him and Joly led him to the corner of the room. Leaving Florence to converse with Courfeyrac.

"You know what about little one" said Joly "you seem to have taken an interest in our Florence, but be careful, if I hear one utterance of her upset you'll have us both to answer to" Grantaire nodded in agreement, although they both trusted Gavroche, they couldn't risk the happiness of their sister.

"I wont 'urt 'er, i swear" He retorted.

"Let us hope that is true young Gavroche. Now go, she's waiting for you" he turned his head to see Florence smiling at him, having saved him a seat between herself and Courfeyrac.

He walked over to her and smiled, before taking his seat and listening to Enjolras go over the plan. His voice droned on, and all Gavroche could concentrate on was the warmth he felt from the girls leg beside his. He turned to look at her, seeing her eyes wide with passion as she listened intently to Enjolras' domineering voice. The speak of plans soon turned to a more morbid subject, as he explained how many are likely to perish at the hand of the state. This caused Florence to quickly grasp for Gavroche's hand, grasping it tightly, her eyes filling with fear. He looked down at their intertwined hands, porcelain against rust. He ran his thumb against the back of her hand, to soothe her, before smiling at her lightly, only for her to return the look. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, this earned him a warning glance from Grantaire which sat opposite them and caused Courfeyrac to chuckle lightly to himself.

"I don't want to die" she whispered to him.

"You won't, I won't let it 'appen" he reassured her, grasping her hand tighter.

"But what if you die?"

"I won't, I won't leave you. I promised, remember?" he smiled.

"Our meeting is over my friends, we meet again tomorrow" Enjolras finished.

He stepped from the chair he had been standing on, chatting to the men which approached him with questions. All the men began to dismantle for the night, and soon all who remained were Enjolras, Gavroche and Florence. They had since stood up, hands still intertwined, preparing to leave. But not before Enjolras glanced up at them from the map, his eyes glanced at their hands before looking up at them both.

"I see your opinions have changed Gavroche. Remember, there are bigger things at hand than petty things like romance" he stated, before becoming engrossed again in his map.

They both left, Enjolras' words rang in her head, what if he was right? what if this was not important? she worried that she was only distracting herself from the goal at hand. Liberty needed her, while she was busy with seeing everything through rose-tinted glasses.

"I'm returning to the Docks tonight" she said as they walked through the dark Parisian streets. Her statement made Gavroche stop in his tracks.

"Why? it's dangerous" he was worried for the girl, the thought of her returning to the docks enraging him.

"I need money, I can't survive on scraps alone. We need to be strong for the revolution"

"I can look after you"

"You can barely look after yourself"

"Rich coming from you, nearly get raped only to return to the scene of the crime. You're nothing but a common whore!" her blood boiled as his voice raised.

"Well, if you think your anger will make me stay, then you have another thing coming!" she began to storm away through the dark streets. He ran, grabbing her arm to stop her, turning her to face him.

"Please, you know i didn't mean-"

"No! If I am nothing but a common whore why do you want my company so much eh? Hoping to cop a feel? Look, I'll make it easier for you" she began to strip her clothes away, until she stood nearly bare before him "Finish what your father started" she sneered, venom in her voice.


End file.
